


Who You Are

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deceit Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Moana (2016), Serpent Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Deceit finally became the monster everyone claimed him to be.It’s up to Patton to save his family.





	Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this by the song Know Who You Are from Moana.
> 
> If I could I would have animated this, but I can’t animate to save my life, so, I wrote this little fic instead!

Everything hurt...

Everything hurt, and Thomas didn’t know why or when it started to hurt.

He wasn’t sure when he started to fall, or when Patton had caught him by his shoulders, quietly asking if he was okay as they slowly sank to the ground. He wasn’t even sure when the other Sides started arguing or yelling.

He let out an annoyed groan, “Why are they arguing _now_?” he muttered in annoyance, “Can’t I ever just get a break?”

Patton frowned lightly at Thomas’ pain, wishing he could think of some type of solution that would help him, but all he could do was repeat himself that everything was okay, that the others weren’t arguing with each other.

He couldn’t lie to himself like that...

“Get back you fowl beast!” Roman shouted at the massive snake, feeling his hands shake as his grip tightened on his sword. He never would have imagined that Deceit would do something like this; would go too far, and have the intent on destroying everyone in Thomas’ mind.

The words that left Roman’s mouth made Patton wince. The moral side knew he didn’t intend to put hatred in them, it was just him trying to strike fear into the enemy, but the hate, Patton knew, was still there. No matter how small it was.

“Roman, are you insane?” Logan snapped at Roman, “We can’t just kill it!”

“And why not?” Roman shot back, his gaze never leaving the snake that hissed at them, eyeing them with a mischievous intent.

“Because, you dolt, it is a _part_ of Thomas! Killing it could lead to who even knows what! Don’t you remember what happened when Virgil ducked out?” Logan exclaimed, gesturing to the anxious side, who was frozen in place, hyperventilating.

Logan, upon noticing Virgil’s distressed state, turned to calm him down, quietly repeating for him to take deep breaths, “In for four seconds, out for five.”

Thomas made another troubled noise, shaking, head spinning, “Everything hurts, Patton...”

Patton flicked his worried gaze from Thomas to his friends, then the snake. He knew what he had to do. He knew how to fix this problem, and he would do it, even if it killed him. Even if Dee was too far gone. Patton would remind him, he wasn’t a monster.

The moral side took a deep breath, standing up from the floor, a determination taking hold of him. He just kept repeating to himself he would fix this. He had to fix this. He took several steps forward, walking passed his friends.

“Patton, don’t!” Virgil finally managed to find his voice, reaching out to grab Patton, only to be stopped by Logan, who cut in with a small “Wait,” as he held out his arm in front of Virgil, offering him a look of reassurance, even though he had no idea what Patton was planning.

Roman felt his heart jump to his throat as a choked sound of distress left him. He coudln’t lose Patton to this snake! He may not show it, but he cared about Patton, and he couldn’t bare the thought of losing him.

“I have crossed the horizon to find you,” Patton sang softly as he approched the snake, “I know your name.”

The snake let out a loud hiss, slithering closer to Patton and glaring down at him with so much hatred it broke Patton’s heart.

“They have stolen the heart from inside you, but this does not define you,” Patton continued, slowly reaching out a hand towards the serpent, offering it a warm smile, “This is not who you are...”

The look in the serpents eyes seemed to register who was in front of him, lowering his head, hesitantly, nuzzling it’s nose in Patton’s hair and letting out a soft noise, almost as if it was an apology.

“You know who you are,” the moral side’s voice became hushed as the snake wrapped itself loosely around him, “Who you _truly_ are.”

Roman, Logan and Virgil were silent as they watched all of this unfold, feeling dread sink into them when the snake had wrapped itself around Patton.

Their dread vanished though, when a bright glow surrounded the beast, and in its place stood Deceit, holding Patton and burying his face in the moral side’s shoulder.

Patton took no time in returning the hug, running a hand through Deceit’s hair, “There you are,” he said quietly, his voice barely even a whisper.


End file.
